


Savior

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Do you keep bringing it up because you're jealous?" Sam smirked down at him, tilting his head to the side. "Because you and I have been dating for four year-""I'm not jealous." Dean replied all too quick. "You're too much of a prude to ever cheat on me.""I'm sorry I respect you."





	Savior

"I think that kid as a thing for you." Dean leaned back against the impala, squinting in order to see through the rain. It wasn't pouring, but it was enough to get your clothes soaked in a few minutes. The rain softly hit the car, tapping against the metal. "Nevermind, I don't think he does. I know he does."

"Dean." Sam sighed, looking down at his feet. "He's twenty and his family just got killed by a rogue demon. The last thing hes going to be thinking about is who he's into. He's scared-"

"And got the hots for you." Dean nudged Sam some, smiling. "I think this is a first for you. Women are always into you but you aren't into them-"

"I'm gay, Dean."

"I know." Dean smiled. "But I mean, a kiss is a kiss."

"Do you keep bringing it up because you're jealous?" Sam smirked down at him, tilting his head to the side. "Because you and I have been dating for four year-" 

"I'm not jealous." Dean replied all too quick. "You're too much of a prude to ever cheat on me."

"I'm sorry I respect you." Sam looked back over at the boy. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes like Dean. Sam would be lying if part of him wasn't just a little tempted. Boys that looked like Dean always got him worked up. "He's not into me."

"If he kisses you, kiss back." Dean pushed himself further up on the hood of the car, his feet dangling. "You deserve it. Think of it as a free pass-"

"I don't want a free pass, Dean. Unlike you, I can keep it in my pants." 

"Sam." Dean sighed. "It'll make him happy. You said it yourself. The kids been through hell this week. And you were the big hot guy that saved him. He's gonna kiss you."

"Is he even gay?"

"Dude, I'm no expert but I have eyes. He's been looking at you like you put the stars in the sky since we got here." Dean leaned towards Sam, ducking down and kissing his neck. "I love you, okay? I won't be mad-"

"Sure." Sam scoffed. "And months from now you'll remind me of this-"

"I won't, Sam." Dean looked at him and smiled. "He's coming over. I'm gonna go get something from the trunk." He patted Sams back and walked off. "No tongue!" 

"Okay." Sam rolled his eyes, looking back towards the boy.

He was in Sams brown coat. The demon attacked at night, breaking windows and chasing him throughout the house. Dean took it upon himself to kill the bitch while Sam rushed the boy outside and comforted him. That was only hours ago. Sam held him as it rained, holding his shaking body against his own firm one. 

His name was Andrew. He had dimples and hair like Sam did when he was in college, but apple green eyes. Andrew was studying to be a doctor, living out of his parents basement almost proudly. His family was rich, though, so there was no shame in him living there. Not that Sam would have ever made fun of him. He would have killed to go to college while at home. 

"Hey." Andrew called, stepping through the rain. His hair was pressed down against his skull, water dripping from it. Sams coat swallowed him up, the sleeves too long and the shoulders too wide. It was cute. Incredibly cute. "How um... how is everything going?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sam was thirty now. He wasn't giddy around boys anymore. Dean brought a certain comfort to him. He never had butterflies around Dean, he was born loving him. 

"No." Andrew replied sadly. "I rather not talk about serious stuff right now." 

"Okay." Sam replied, looking him up and down. "I'm good. Deans doing a double check to make sure we got everything." 

"So..." The boy looked at his feet. "This is it? You guys are just going to skip town?" 

"Yeah..." Sam looked back at Dean who gave him a thumbs up. He reached out and tilted Andrew's head up. "Don't be too sad about it-"

"Well, I am." Andrew muttered. 

During the hunt, Sam ran into him at the library. They talked for hours and hours before Andrew slipped him his number. Dean was proud, then told Sam he was collecting boys for when he finally leaves Dean. Dean really didn't know how much Sam loved him.

Andrew was hopeful and strong. Sam knew he was going to go far. Somehow, he already managed to have perfect grades. School came natural to him. It killed Sam that this boys life was now laced with tragedy. No one deserved it.

"I could always visit." Sam whispered. "You never got me that coffee you promised."

Andrew nodded. "I feel stupid... latching onto you when we just met. It's probably just all the stuff that's going on but... I don't want you to go, Sam." Sam had been the one person that helped him during all of this. 

"I know..." Sam whispered. "I know but... with me here... bad stuff will keep happening. Dean and I hunt these things non stop. They follow us like we follow them. The hunting life... it isn't want you would ever want to be pulled into."

"Text me then." Andrew mumbled. "I hardly have friends as it is and now... now I'm the freak."

Sam winced at the word. "I know how that feels, buddy, I really do... but you'll find people that like you." He reached out and rubbed his arm. "You won't have a problem finding them." 

"You think so?" Andrew asked, biting his cheek. 

"Yeah." Sam nodded, smiling at him. "You're great, Andrew." 

Andrew looked up at Sam, licking his lips. "Thank you for saving me." He closed the gap between them almost effortlessly, wrapping his arms around Sams neck.

"It's my job."

"You're too modest." Andrew replied, running his fingers through Sams hair. "You're a good man."

"You're sweet." Sam hummed. "And biased." 

"Maybe.." Andrew whispered. "But I'm right." He flashed a smile. "It feels cliché." 

"What?"

"You being my hero."

Sam laughed, nodding. "It is but-"

"I think it's sweet, too. Too bad you aren't staying an extra day..." Andrew trailed off. "Could've showed you how grateful I am."

Sam blushed, looking away. "Andre-"

Andrew leaned up and kissed him, pulling Sam closer. The kiss was gentle and slow, the two boys pressed together as tight as they could. Sam gripped his waist while Andrew played with Sams hair.

Andrew was the first to pull away, smiling at Sam. "Yeah... I... I gotta go." He leaned up and pecked Sams lips before shrugging off the jacket.

With bright pink cheeks Sam stopped him. "Keep it, okay?"

Andrew stared at him for a moment, as if Sam was going to change his mind. He shrugged the jacket back on and nodded. "Okay.." He turned around and walked back towards the ambulance. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You really are a good guy." Andrew kept his back turned to him. "I mean it." 

Sam felt himself smile at the ground, digging the tip of his boot into the asphalt. Behind him Dean honked the horn. He whipped around and glared before making his way around the car and climbing inside. 

"That was real cute."

"Shut up, Dean."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with him?" Dean asked. "I mean you couls vicariously live through him."

"I'm perfectly happy right here."

Dean smiled. It was small and hard to notice, but it was there. "Yeah?"

Sam leaned over and kissed him softly. "Yeah."


End file.
